Naru's Birthday
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: ok Naru is going to be 18 people, my first LH fic so be kind, need feed back, have idea but lost oh R&R PLZ! not there yet, but there will be some romance in the end
1. Of Love Talk: Party Time

OK, I'm back, and this time taking a new twist to my writing. If anyone is an avid reader, and it is ok to come out of hiding, of mine, they should see the one returning theme yet again.  
  
Oh and I was watching The Wedding Singer before all this.  
  
Simple guide: ( ) = Any side note done by me, most likely inside joke explanations of just info on what I was doing at the time of writing this. * = Something that relates to the story some how but not really in it. " " = Speech, same old usual. ~ ~ = Thoughts, you know the story about these  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1- Of Love Talk: Party Time +++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Hinata Inn, Keitero's room, 3pm local time.*  
  
"URASHIMA!!!, you are a dead man!!!"  
  
"B-b-b-but Motoko I can explain wha-"  
  
Unsheathing her sword, she stepped up to him. "You idiot! (and we all know how much of a real baka he is), Naru's birthday is tomorrow and she is expecting you to be there. But we need you to keep her out of the inn till 4. And what do you have to explain?"  
  
"Well um. I thought you were going to attack me and I thought that when I cleaned the laundry room I messed up some how" he looked down in his sheepish way, glasses falling down on his nose.  
  
"I see" she muttered under her breath. "Oh forgive me, but I must do this." She took her sword up to her face and let loose a furry of wind and energy sending Keitero out the door and bouncing down the hall.  
  
When he looked about him he saw that he had landed his usual way, hand right on Naru's butt. ~ oh great, now I am gonna get it. 3, 2, 1~ POW!!!! Naru sent one of her famous punches into the man, sending him bouncing back into his room in front of Motoko.  
  
As she waked out she muttered under breath "I hope she doesn't kill you first"  
  
  
  
*Naru's room, 30 minutes later. *  
  
~ Why does he always do that? Every time I walk into a room he falls on me. Why does he do that? Why does it irritate me so much? ~ ~ Naru, this is yourself talking, the reason why he irritates you so much is because you like him! I mean look at him, the uh.. hair, he has good hair, and well you saw his eyes, he has cute eyes. He is dependable, most of the time. Well all I know is you like him, I mean look at your self, I know you better than you know your self, I am you after all. You like him a lot. And tomorrow it is your birthday, you'll be 18, on that day you have to tell him how you feel, you have left him hanging in the air for too long. ~ (ok if you can't understand this, she is arguing with herself, the first is the real one we see, the second is the inner voice, for all those half crazy people they know what I mean. And you have to be crazy to be in love with Keitero like she is.) ~(1) Shut up voice in my head! ~ ~(2) Ok Naru, I will, but only if you will admit to him that you like him too, and do it on your birthday. ~ ~(1) Ok, ok I will. ~ Inside her she saw an image of a smug smile  
  
*Hinata Inn's kitchen, 9 am, the next day. *  
  
"WOW, Shinobu, this is really good, what is it?" Su asked face buried in her food.  
  
"Well, it is something new, it is called pancakes"(from experience the 2 Japanese people I have met did not know what they were when I met them)  
  
"Pancakes?" Keitero lifted his eye at the name. (think The Rock although curious)  
  
"Yes I found the recipe in some old book" Shinobu stated. She looked uncertain as the others prodded the flat (um ok I don't the name of the group thingy for them) objects. Then smiles as Keitero took a piece into his mouth and smiled. Naru came into the room half awake, the night of restless sleep that came with thinking about how to tell him apparent on her face.  
  
"Good morning Naru, H-" he was cut off from saying 'happy birthday' by the gleam of Motoko's sword. "How are you today?"  
  
She looked at him. ~ Ok, 'how are you today' let me see. Oh I am in love with you deeply Keitero, no that would be stupid. But then what do I say, I mean if it took me 7 hours last night to convince myself I was right in loving him, then how long will it take for me to say it to him? ~ "I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all"  
  
Keitero seemed lost by her reply, she wasn't her usual self today. ~ Man, what's wrong with her today, she seems so down, and it's her birthday too. Wow Naru is 18, I never realized that she was so different from me. Well there are the obvious physical aspects, but I thought we were alike more than is seemed. ~ "Oh I see, hey can you meet me by the bus stop in an hour, I wanna show you something I think you'll find really cool."  
  
Kitsume walked in holding up Su. On the small girl's face was frosting and the remains of an N and U. Shinobu was on the verge of tears when Hakura walked into the room. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Aunt Hakura, well we were just going to w-" Keitero grabbed for his head after the swift elbow by Hakura.  
  
"How many times have I said it is Miss Hakura." She gave him a harsh look as to remind him that Naru's party was a surprise.  
  
"Um Hakura, can I speak with you outside? I have a few questions I want to ask you" Naru asked timidly.  
  
She stared at the girl for a while before sighing. "Sure we can talk, but it will have to be while I make the morning tea." And with that the two women left the room.  
  
After about 3 minutes of complete silence, Motoko spoke. "Urashima, you should go after her if you are ever going to keep her away from the here long enough for us to get the party ready." He jumped out of his seat, hopping over Su's foot, then Kitsume's, much like he was balancing many spinning plates on his hands, before he fell backwards onto the floor. Things had changed, Keitero hadn't landed in a perverted nature, just a clumsy one.  
  
"50 bucks says he messes up by noon." Kitsume started.  
  
"60 says at 4 on the dot" Sara put in.  
  
"Oh I hope he doesn't mess up" Shinobu sat down to her meal.  
  
"He has changed after all this time with us though" Motoko added, blushing slightly at the thought of him being nicer. ~ Why do I think things like this about him, do I love him? No, it is simply the fact that I marvel at his ability to take so much punishment and still seem happy about it all. ~  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Long Walks: Remember

Simple guide: ( ) = Any side note done by me, most likely inside joke explanations of just info on what I was doing at the time of writing this. * = Something that relates to the story some how but not really in it. " " = Speech, same old usual. ~ ~ = Thoughts, you know the story about these  
  
Ok, I figured I will put this at the top of every chapter, just as a reminder, ya never know who might forget and have to go back to the beginning, this way you can just hit the home key.  
  
Oh and my original idea for this kinda got sidetracked, so the last chapter will be sorta of a different theme.  
  
+++++++++++++++ Chapter 2: Long Walks: Remember! ++++++++++++++++  
  
*Outside the Inn - 10 am *  
  
~ I wonder where Naru and Aunt Hakura went? I've checked everywhere. The tea house, the well, by the old wing, even Naru's room. They're nowhere! ~  
  
*Keitero's room *  
  
"You said you didn't want him to walk in on our talk, so, what makes you think he would look here for us?"  
  
She tried to argue the point, but after finding nothing of relevance, quit. "Your right Hakura."  
  
"I always am. Didn't you want to ask me something?" Hakura stood, arms crossed over her chest. Naru sat on her knees, looking down at Keitero's books. "Oh I see it's about him"  
  
"About who?" She looked up from his picture book, from the only picture of his with a girl in it, her.  
  
"Keitero, it's about him, isn't it?" Naru seemed shocked by the comment, but after fighting with herself, nodded.  
  
"I don't know what it is about him. He irritates me so much! And then all the times he is a pervert. Ahh! Why is this all so difficult?"  
  
"Naru, to me it seems simple. From what you tell me, you're in love with him."  
  
"I know I love him, but-" Naru trailed off as Hakura sat next to her and offered an arm in comfort.  
  
"But you can't admit to it in front of him, right?" The young woman nodded slowly. "So you just have to wait for a time when it seems easy for you."  
  
"But-" ~ But 15 years ago I made that promise to a boy I don't remember. All I do remember is.~  
  
*15 years ago *  
  
"Kei Kei!" a small brown-haired girl ran um and hugged a boy playing in a small sandbox outside of a large building.  
  
"Hey wanna help me build this sandcastle?"  
  
"Umm." She clutched a stuffed animal she had on her tight to her chest. ~ I was told to keep clean by mother, but a little sand won't hurt. ~ "Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
As they were playing, a teenage couple walked close by. The small girl looked up at them and listened to what they were saying. The boy continued, focused on his castle.  
  
The female of the couple said "Hey I heard that if two people go to Tokyo University together, that they will be together forever!"  
  
"Really? So Tokyo University keeps couples together, lets go there!" the male replied.  
  
"But I heard that it's so-" The girl couldn't hear the teens after that, but she saw them laughing and they seemed happy, so she thought that what they said was a joke.  
  
~ Wow, Tokyo University keeps people together! Maybe Kei Kei and I should go there when we are older, then we will be together forever. ~ "Hey Kei Kei, do you know what I means when a family moves?"  
  
"Umm.. no, not really, why?" He looked up from his work, 3 small piles of sand.  
  
" 'Cause my mom told me that my family is about to move. She said I couldn't get dirty playing in the sand either."  
  
"Oh, that's strange then." He went back to work and she just watched, holding the animal even closer to her.  
  
"Naru dear, your mother is looking for you. Oh Kei Kei, you should come in, soon it will be dark."  
  
"Ok Grandma Hina, I'll come in after I finish this sand castle."  
  
"Well, ok then. Come Naru, you don't want you mother worrying over lost time." Grandma Hina and Naru left little Kei Kei playing in the sand.  
  
"We're leaving?" she cried out.  
  
"Yes honey, that is what moving is, leaving one place to live in another." Naru's mother tried to calm her down but she ran out the door, back towards the sandbox.  
  
She found Kei Kei still at work, with 4 sand mounds about him. "Kei Kei! I heard that if two people get into Tokyo University together, they'll be together forever. So when we grow up, lets got to Tokyo University together. Promise?"  
  
He looked up and rethought the things she said. "Sure, I promise to go to Tokyo University with you!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"There you are! Come here young lady! We're going to be late if we don't leave right away."  
  
"But mommy- KEI KEI!" Little Naru was pulled away from Kei Kei by her mother and put in the passenger seat of a truck.  
  
"Take a look at the Hinata Springs Naru, this may be your last time seeing them." She looked out the window like her mother had said and saw Kei Kei running up after the truck.  
  
"Kei Kei, I'm going away, but remember out promise! Bye bye! Remember-"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
